Free InuyashaYuYu Hakusho crosover outlines
by reebajee
Summary: Here are plot outlines for stories I don't have time to write. Go ahead and use them! Make sure to tell me if you do.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are various plots to IY/YYH crossovers that I don't have time to write. Please feel free to use these outlines to write your own story. Make sure to message me so I can read what you come up with.**

In which Kagome becomes Genkai, and Inuyasha becomes Toguro, this is their backstory.

As the group tracked the jewel shards, they became infamous among demons. Naraku set up the first dark tournament five hundred years ago disguised as a human lord interested in betting. His real motive was to get Inuyasha killed and find the strongest demon for him to absorb. He intends to do this indefinitely, absorbing a new strong demon every year and becoming immortal. The winning team is told that they will each get a wish along with Naraku's part of the jewel. Kagome and Sango wish to never be forced to participate in such a tournament again. Miroku wishes for a bride to bear his children. Inuyasha wishes to be fully demon. Naraku then tries to absorb him, but Inuyasha is able to snatch the shards within his body to complete the jewel before he fully joins. He uses the jewel to become fully demon, and with his new power is able to destroy Naraku. Unfortunately, he has also taken part of Naraku into himself, becomes evil and gains the ability to absorb others. Kagome returns to her own time and becomes a powerful psychic. She hears nothing about Inuyasha again until she is old and her student is invited to the tournament. Inuyasha had become accepted by his brother once he became fully demon, and they along with Kagura, and two other demons formed a team to find worthy opponents. Some time along their journey they lose the jewel and it is used to grant the wishes of the winners of the dark tournament. I am not sure if Inuyasha betrayed his friends for power and demonhood, or if it was a genuine mistake that he became evil. Either way, both Kagome and Inuyasha die over the jewel and the circle goes round again. In order to get rid of Seshomaru like elder Toguro, Inuyasha could possibly absorb him. I think Kagura and Kurama would have a really badass fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are various plots to IY/YYH crossovers that I don't have time to write. Please feel free to use these outlines to write your own story. Make sure to message me so I can read what you come up with.**

Kagome hides her shards with the spirit detectives in her onw era, out of Naraku's reach.

The spirit detectives are kagome's protectors on her side of the well. Near the end of her journey when the only shards left are hers and Naraku's she gives her shards to the spirit detectives to take care of. Kagome then goes back in time for longer than expected. Everyone is worried. They search spirit world files to find what happened but are unsuccessful. Naraku shows up in the modern time. He lies to them and says Kagome died 500 years ago. He tries to get the shards. Kagome comes back from the well and saves the day.

timeline: When there are no shards left besides hers and naraku's she leaves her part of the jewel in the future. in the last battle he captures her and gets the information out of her that the shards are in the future. He thinks he kills kagome and inuyasha but they survive. naraku waits 500 years, splitting himself into many lesser demons able to stay in ningenkai until the time is right. The spirit detectives are formed to kill these demons, unaware that they are all one being. Once it comes to the time naraku thinks kagome has finally died in the past, he converges his body together though it is significantly less powerful since the detectives have taken out many parts of him. He attacks the detectives for the jewels they possess and tells them that their dear kagome died 500 years ago. The detectives are distraught but fight to avenge her. Then, kagome and inuyasha arrive injured but alive. with their help, they defeat naraku once and for all. unfortunately, now neither inuyasha or kagome can return to the past for fear of alerting naraku of their survival. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are various plots to IY/YYH crossovers that I don't have time to write. Please feel free to use these outlines (or any ideas you get from them) to write your own story. Make sure to message me so I can read what you come up with.**

In which Keiko is Kagome and the well is a portal to demon world

When Keiko is cut by Hiei's stolen sword, she becomes part demon. Because of the shape of the kekkai barrier, low class demons such as Keiko are able to pass between worlds. Just as there are still demons living in human world, there are still some humans living in demon world. When Keigome shatters the jewel, her arrow is powerful enough to send the shards into all three worlds. Meanwhile, the saint beasts have been sending makai insects into human world and turning people into zombies. Everyone is terrified and worried because Keigome is missing. Yusuke is unaware that she's missing because he is busy fighting the saint beasts. When Keigome returns she gets mad that he wasn't worried for her like everyone else. She says he didn't notice her absence since he never goes to school anyway. They argue, Yusuke says he was off doing something important but won't tell her what, and Keigome won't tell him where she had gone off to either.

Inuyasha drags Keigome back down the well and they start searching for the jewel shards. Over in human world, weak little demons and rich humans begin finding jewel shards as well. Yusuke's team looks for shards in human world, Keigome's team looks for shards in demon world. Keigome is demon detective. Keigome and Yusuke try to go on a date, but Inuyasha and Boton pull them off to their respective duties. Yusuke hears from Keigome's friends that she has been hanging out with some guy named Inuyasha and he gets jealous. With a name like that he thinks she's going out with a gang member. Little does he know she's actually going out with a demon.

In human world, most of the shards have been collected by rich humans who decide to hold a dark tournament for them. They bet on participants and give shards to those they want to win. The terms of the tournament are that participants can keep whatever shards they have already until they are beaten, then they have to give them up. The winner gets all the shards. Teams in the tournament include: Team Keigome, Team Yusuke, Team Kouga, Team Naraku, an team Toguro.

Optional three kings saga: The three kings include Raizen, Inuyasha's father and Naraku

In which Kagome is Yusuke's neighbor and the well is a portal to the past

Ever wonder who chased all the demons out of human world? It was Kagome.


End file.
